Office Work
by Asj Johnson
Summary: Seto Kaiba's at Kaiba Corp. A short oneshot about a typical day on the job.


Office Work

Seto Kaiba was reading a twenty page status report, when he felt as though he couldn't take it anymore. He had been reading for hours.

This wasn't the first report he had looked over, of course. It was just the longest he had come across so far. _'How hard is it to say if everything is going according to plan, dammit?!'_ he angrily thought to himself. He had thought forced himself through pages three through 15, and was beginning to get a, now-familiar, migraine. He had actually enjoyed the detail of the report. It kept him from having to demand more information. There were several times that he had thought about quickly skimming through it, but that wouldn't be fair to himself. He wanted to know every word that was said. It was interesting, and important to him. He just wished there was a less painful way.

He hadn't eaten since this morning and his stomach felt as though it was beginning to nibble at his internal organs. He hadn't truly paid much attention to it, though, since it wasn't uncommon. Eating takes time. He still hasn't found a method to allow himself to eat and type at the same time, but he's been busy reading reports for the past five hours - that excuse doesn't apply, even though he _has_ taken a few notes on his laptop.

He brought some gummy bears with him to work today, anticipating his hunger from experience. He could order lunch, but it would waste precocious time - not to mention ending up ice cold. About half of today's bears were devoured, then he started getting more interested in his work and forgot about the snack food.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes, giving temporary relief, and tried to find where he left off at. After only four sentences, he felt as though he was wasting too much time. He put the stapled stack of papers on top of his oak desk and picked up the next report to be read. It was shorter. That was good. He quickly counted how many reports were left to read. He had read over half of them, and the rest seemed amazingly short compared to that one he had set aside. Kaiba held up the next report, ready to be read. He just couldn't make himself do it. He had to finish the other department's status report first. He couldn't do that, either.

Kaiba put the current report on top of the unfinished one and woke up his laptop. He brought up the floor plan for _Kaiba Land: America _he had been making as a hobby. The status reports were for something he once considered a hobby... Now it was work. If he ever gets around to building his precious amusement park, will it turn into work, too?

Hearing his door open, he minimized the window. The door could use some oiling, but he liked that he would know when anyone arrives or leaves.

"Mr. Kaiba, I brought you some supper."

Kaiba didn't look at the girl. "I'm not hungry."

"You've been sitting there since morning... The sun has even sat."

Kaiba looked up, shocked. He hadn't realized it was so late. He checked the clock at the corner of his computer. "_Great_. I'm behind schedule..."

"Take a break and eat this!" the woman begged stubbornly.

Kaiba glanced at the plate she was holding. "I don't even like that dish."

"I'll put it here. You're getting too thin. You should eat a lot better," she told him.

"Out. Now!" he yelled. She was seriously getting on his nerves. She was always talking to him about things she didn't understand. He wasn't sure what kept him from firing her.

After sighing, she left the room.

Kaiba looked around his desk, trying to decide what to work on. _'Why must this be so _excruciatingly_ long?'_ Kaiba thought while looking toward the report he was yet to be done reading. After a couple seconds, the hunger pains won his full attention and he stood. The first two steps were uncoordinated, his legs weak from sitting in one place for too long, but he quickly got over it.

After taking the plate back to his desk, he brought his Kaiba Land blueprints back up. While considering any changes, he ate as quickly as he could. He couldn't even taste the food, but he didn't care. He was only eating to stay alive. The last few bits were still cold, though, as he had been taking the time to revise his plans. His stomach still ached afterward, but that seemed to be average. It would either stop in a few minutes or he would again quit noticing it. His headache was still present, but not as noticeable. He's had it for about two days now, but he was sure it was stress related and nothing serious. He has had a very tight schedule last week, which lightened only three days ago. It was an after effect, same as a hangover the morning after a night of drinking.

He'd get over it. - He hoped.

* * *

**Okay, so... That any good?**

**Is it very noticeable that didn't make all of that up? (I always find it fascinating when I find things about myself that relate to Kaiba) I was taking a break from reading a fanfiction (I like it, but it's just so long...), after reading several other one-shots so I could vote for the one I thought was best. Basically, this is my Kaiba Land, right here. That woman with the food is my mom. (rubs eyes) Okay, I should probably proofread this first, but I'm beginning to tire of it and my headache's coming back, as well as eyestrain.**


End file.
